


【皮水】莓果、爱情与独角兽

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Unicorns
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: 爱情其实与独角兽无关，也与莓果关系不大。但又有些许（皮克必须承认的）联系。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 17





	【皮水】莓果、爱情与独角兽

**Author's Note:**

> 没养过独角兽、没去过塞维利亚、没见过黑熊、不了解松露，但万一是真的呢。

拉莫斯拥有一座自己的马场。

作为独身妈妈，他还有着两个可爱的孩子。

他的马驹们当然不是普通的农场里的小马，也不是驰骋赛场的比赛机器，他们全部都是独角兽。

这些独角兽的大部分时间，都花在塞维利亚郊外的马场里，等到一场大雨过后，它们就会飞到云里，确保一切妥当——以一种优雅的姿态“放”出彩虹。彩虹就是独角兽的屁，这的确难以让大多数人接受，尤其是那些对彩虹有着美好想象，并且为它注册了食品商标的那部分人，但这并不妨碍拉莫斯本人抓起一把糖果 大嚼特嚼*。

拉莫斯独自承包喂养世界上所有的（七十匹）独角兽，很显然，他十分乐于和这些传说中的神奇生物相处。所以他对独角兽的借出和归还格外在意。

独角兽的借出频率大不如从前，它们很难再像它们的父辈那样，每晚频繁光顾小孩子的梦境中，随着社会的发展，小孩子会更多的梦到新款的手机发布或者联名运动鞋降价，而不是传统睡前故事里，有着金灿灿独角和彩色翅膀的神奇马儿。

不过拉莫斯并不着急，毕竟梦境出租只是他和他的神奇动物们赚外快的方式，再者说，每过一段时间，就会有新的婴儿降生高峰期，那会儿他会将大批的独角兽租借到世界各地，并保证每一只都能带着新生儿的啼哭或者笑声归来，他把这些小小的能量收集起来，足够马场一整年的供电了。

拉莫斯也必须严格把控每一只独角兽的饮食，保证它们在正确的时间，在云朵里放出分量刚好的彩虹。

因此他必须为独角兽们采集最好的莓果。

今天拉莫斯一大早就吻别了两个孩子，背着一个巨大的背篓，又在皮靴里藏了一把开山刀，打算向山里那片树莓林子进发，他要往七十匹独角兽的饲料里混进分量刚好的莓果，这可是个大工程。

拉莫斯揩了把汗，拧灭头灯，戴上手套，把绳子穿过背篓，让沉甸甸的满载战利品的背篓顺着绳索滑下去，偌大的山林里只听得见窸窸窣窣的绳子与齿轮的摩擦声，他赶在日出前就出门了，现在刚好有阳光从山谷后面照射出来。

每当这时候，他都会稍微在树梢上停一会儿，借着初升的太阳光，他总能不偏不倚地瞧见山脚下不远处自己的马场，他挥挥手，冲马场后面的小家打招呼。

把莓果搬下山的一路上总是伴随着最好的景致，他环顾四周，拈了一朵小花别在日渐变长的头发里，他越走越热，直接把上衣脱了塞到后背和背篓之间的缝隙里，橙色的阳光在他丰满的胸乳上变成金黄色，汗珠随着他的动作描绘着肌肉的轮廓。拉莫斯的马场后面就是他自己和孩子们的小家，这便于他在陪伴孩子们的同时，去管理神奇的独角兽们，有时候他的孩子们也会和他一起参与独角兽的喂食工作，圆圆的眼睛里全是好奇与兴奋。拉莫斯下山前又随手揪了一些野苹果，只稍在裤子上蹭了蹭，就咬了一大口，而后在他的孩子们的脸上落下几个苹果味的亲亲。

“小伙子们多吃点。”拉莫斯把整整一筐的莓果倒进搅拌饲料的机器里，机器嗡嗡作响，把高级饲料混着莓果搅合出粉红色，独角兽们聚过来，香甜地吃着，直到粉色染上他们的牙齿。

神奇生物饲养员插着腰欣赏自己的劳动成果，他的两个男孩跑了过来，大的那个企图把掉落的果子放进嘴里。

“你的小肚皮可消受不了这个。”拉莫斯轻柔地把小果子拿过来。

“吃了它，你就会和独角兽们一样了，”他顿了顿，神秘地弯下腰，凑近小塞尔吉奥的耳朵：“你会拉出彩虹色的臭臭。”

孩子们笑闹着跑远了，拉莫斯也可以稍微休息一会儿了。

作为单身妈妈，他会在家里陪着他的孩子们度过每一个温暖的夜晚，壁炉在他面前噼噼啪啪地燃着，咖啡和柴火的香气环绕四周，再打开一本从附近小镇图书馆借来的书——他们每个月都会开车到小镇里去，拉莫斯把孩子们寄托到小球场里，在那会有专业的教练陪孩子们踢足球，他自己则在镇子里转悠，最后落脚到镇中心的图书馆内，还掉即将逾期的书本，再借一些新的。

但今天似乎不会那么平静，他刚捧好书，就听到屋外一声属于野兽的长啸。

“待在屋里！”拉莫斯嘱咐孩子们。

不到半分钟的时间，拉莫斯就冲出房子，山区的夜里只有习习凉风，他循着声音方向走过去，握紧了手里的撬棍。

有一团黑色的、毛茸茸的影子，在后院的树上不停地蠕动着——令人毛骨悚然的长啸和莎莎的树叶声都来自于它，拉莫斯不敢轻举妄动，他不光在维护自己的小家庭，也在以一己之力保护全世界所有的独角兽。

他站在树下用目光和那团影子对峙，风把天上的云朵吹散，山区里的月光格外皎洁。

在接近零度的空气中站了许久，出来时太慌乱以至于还穿着连体睡衣，几缕头发戳在脖颈上，拉莫斯握着撬棍，手心里却开始呼呼冒汗，他挪了挪身子，拧开了随手拿来的手电筒。

出于惊骇，拉莫斯的嘴张得圆圆的，他在自家后院的树上看到一只黑熊。

一只看起来吓坏了的成年黑熊。

皮克是一只黑熊。

他常年在山区里随意溜达，自信地认为，自己能和所有喘气的东西交上朋友。本应顺着家族里的其他成员的步伐进入冬眠的山洞，但他偏偏走得太远了，晃悠晃悠地就忘记了来时的路。来到拉莫斯的马场之前，他足足饿了一整天。拉莫斯从工具房里拿出了猎枪，想着如果这猛兽扑过来他就扣动扳机。

塞维利亚母亲要保护一大家子人——七十头独角兽和家里的两只小怪物。他得拿出七十三人份的勇气和果敢。

皮克在树上来回倒腾着脚爪，他打了个喷嚏，晃动的树杈差点让他一脚踩空。胖胖的身材完全依附在比较粗的那根枝杈上，尖利的前爪扒着树皮，每当有风吹过，他都会吓得嗷嗷大叫，叫声被山体打回来，听起来十分可怖。拉莫斯盯着他，枪械没有上膛。

拉莫斯在山上也见识过不少野兽，狐狸和豹猫像精灵一样窜来窜去，有时候他也会遇到毫不讲理的野猪，但是它们从未让他觉得害怕。那些猎人们留在草丛里的捕兽夹才是他最应该担心的。

但显然，皮克是一只健康的、并未含有敌意的黑熊。可能是因为馋嘴，为了几颗熟透了的柿子，黑熊皮克决定打搅一下人类的家；拉莫斯家后院里那棵柿子树上的果实，像几盏小灯笼一样吸引着黑熊的注意力，让他就这样一路滑下山坡。上了树，他才发现这树有点高，树枝有点脆弱。熊黑色的皮毛在月光下发出油亮的光，小尾巴在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，一双极为罕见的蓝色的眼睛可怜巴巴地盯着拉莫斯手里的武器。

又是一阵风，吹得比之前都要急，柿子树上的果实只剩最顶上的一颗了；其他的都葬身树下，摔得稀烂，始作俑者被摇晃的树枝吓得乱嚎。

“嗷——救救杰瑞——”

拉莫斯突然睁大眼睛，如果可能，他也想张大耳朵。

他活了这么长时间，第一次听见熊说话。

“救救，杰瑞——”

熊又说话了。

拉莫斯不紧张了，他确定自己是在做梦。把枪斜挂在背后，搓着手，把儿子们的淘气堡拖了过来，他不想有小动物受伤，即使是在梦境里也不想。

“你是谁？”

拉莫斯觉得好笑，他走到淘气堡边上，冲柿子树上的黑熊喊话。多年后皮克回忆起这段的时候，总是要赞美一通拉莫斯的眼睛，圆圆的，在月光下像两个装了蜜糖的蜜罐，冲着他笑眯眯的。

黑熊抖了抖尾巴，“我是住在这附近的黑熊，天黑得太快了，我本来应该回去冬眠的，我不是柿子小偷，按照我们的地盘划分方式，这一代都应该是我的。至少是我家族的。”他顿了顿，脚爪又倒腾了几下“但是，这里是你家，这个我还是清楚的。”

“你是杰瑞？”

“杰拉德·皮克，你可以叫我杰瑞。”黑熊听起来难得的放松，腾出了右爪，挥了挥。

像是终于等到机会，一股山谷里来的邪风打着旋儿吹过来，正好击中黑熊厚厚的胸口上。巨大的动物顿时失去平衡，又是一声熟悉的长啸，黑熊皮克从柿子树上跌下，正正地砸向小塞尔吉奥和马尔科的淘气堡。

并且把它砸爆了。

巨大的爆炸声回荡山谷，就算是拉莫斯也吓得一激灵，随之而来的是隔着窗子也能听到的来自马尔科的、像警笛一样的哭声。他的宝宝被吓哭了。

“你完了。”

猎枪上膛的声音在皮克圆圆的熊耳朵边上响起，他的屁股还在疼，后背也还在疼，好在淘气堡帮他缓冲了一部分，他的脊椎骨还不至于被自己压碎。

“在我变成您的房屋装饰品之前，”黑熊摆出一副为难又痛苦的样子，“请您告诉我，您的名字，以及，我能在死之前，为您做出什么补偿。”

拉莫斯的眼睛看起来更大了，吐沫星子从他一张一合的嘴里喷溅出来：“你个蠢熊，不应该偷我的柿子，不该压坏我儿子们的淘气堡，不该吓哭他们，更不该出现在我的马场里！你什么都做不了！蠢熊只配做我塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯卧室里的一张地毯！”

拉莫斯用黑黢黢的枪口指着他，黑熊发出呜呜的声音，冲他眨眨湿润的眼睛。

事实上，作为独角兽饲养员，这就意味着要对地球上的小动物们有着无限的关爱与同情，这是一项严苛的从业考核，拉莫斯也会按这个标准去考核他的下一任继承者。他把猎枪的保险上好，原因是他再也不能忽视这头黑熊从蓝色眼睛里溢出的眼泪，正一小股一小股地钻进黑色的皮毛里。

故事到了这里，拉莫斯已经将一小包莓果和窗台上的柿饼装进小布袋里，又找来绳子和床单，把这些“礼物”捆到黑熊的背上。让他顺着马场后面的小路回到山里。

等到黑熊的影子彻底看不见了，拉莫斯才哼哼唧唧地回到房子里，都已经到了后半夜，他的咖啡早已没有喝的必要，书本也翻在地上，早就忘了看到哪里了。

拉莫斯干脆脱了靴子，坐在炉火前面烤着冷得发疼的脚趾，楼上传来了小小的脚步声，小塞尔吉奥和马尔科穿着睡衣走下来，一左一右抱住妈妈。

“妈咪，”马尔科困顿的打了个哈欠，“我想吃冰淇淋。”

“没有冰淇淋了，被熊拿走了。”拉莫斯揉了揉马尔科的金发，决定把今晚的所有坏事怪到皮克头上。

真是一头蠢熊，拉莫斯躺在床上回想，偷了柿子，还压坏了淘气堡，我竟然还给他打包了一些零食，最好别让我再看到他，要不然一定把他变成地毯。

第二天一早，他就被小塞尔吉奥和马尔科兴奋的尖叫声吵醒。

拉莫斯打着哈欠走到客厅的落地窗前，孩子们正冲外面挥手。他揉揉眼睛，好好看了看那团黑乎乎的东西，一只黑熊站在不远处的空地上。

“皮克，”他自言自语，“我的新地毯。”

拉莫斯瞬间清醒，提着上了膛的猎枪走了出去。他把猎枪架起来，向着黑熊的方向走了几步，满意地看到原本站立的黑熊，一下子四爪着地。

皮克小心翼翼地看着前面，拉莫斯穿着昨晚一样的连体睡衣，或许是昨晚太暗了，他才发现这个人类如此好看，只不过正如他们的每一次见面，总有一个黑漆漆的枪口对着他。

“你好啊，塞尔吉奥，”皮克嗷嗷说着，“我给你带了一些小礼物。”

他重新站起来，捋下捆在肚子上的布袋，用爪子扔给拉莫斯。

“别想耍花样。”拉莫斯把布袋勾过来，里面的东西一块一块的，有一些滚了出来；那是松露，看起来和蘑菇差不多，用马尔科的话来说，就是很贵的蘑菇。

“我找到的，”皮克继续道，“或许人类会很喜欢它们。”

拉莫斯把布袋子捡起来，猎枪也背回身后，“至少它们还不错。”

“你喜欢就太好啦。”

拉莫斯与皮克在这之后又见了几次面，等到初春，拉莫斯才允许马尔科和小塞尔吉奥隔着家里的落地窗，与皮克玩比划猜词语的游戏。他自己则站在屋外对着儿子们作弊，赢走了很多黑熊带来的果子和树叶。

他们以为黑熊永远是那种只会吃果子和睡觉的动物，天知道皮克为了“走进”拉莫斯的家，熬过了多少考验。

皮克曾偷偷和拉莫斯最爱的独角兽——尤卡坦套近乎，那只高大漂亮的金角马告诉他，只有最勇猛、最友善、最忠诚的动物，才有机会获得改变。皮克花了足足两年的时间，和山里各式各样凶猛的野兽搏斗过，也救了不少迷路的登山者；有几次差点葬身猎人的捕兽夹中，又有几次，他不得不凶猛地吓退野生动物救助站的人们。

这一切都是为了早日能够真正陪伴在拉莫斯的身边。

他的最后一次尝试，让皮克记忆犹新。

那天傍晚，他如往常一样绕过拉莫斯家的围墙，在院子里嗷嗷叫着。但是没有人应声，就连孩子们房间的灯都没有亮起来。黑熊狐疑地又叫了两声，决定绕到前院去看看。

还未绕到马厩，黑熊就停住了，猎手的知觉让他赶紧把自己藏进房屋的阴影里，一些陌生人站在马厩里，用枪指着那些传说中的独角兽，有几只已经被放倒了，其他的惊恐地躲在一起。

金角小马是拉莫斯最宝贵的朋友们。

皮克怒吼着冲了出去，他从未跑得这样快。快过子弹，快过光，他把利爪嵌进了人的喉咙里，眼睛却离不开食槽下面，那片血泊发出好闻又令他不安的味道。

“塞尔吉奥——”他听见自己的哀嚎。

“孩子们不在，”拉莫斯的声音从食槽下传出来，断断续续的，“请你吃莓果，不要告诉他们。”

吃个屁！一把推翻了食槽，在独角兽们的嘶鸣声中，皮克把倒在地上的拉莫斯扒拉出来，粗糙的舌头不停地舔湿他的伤口。他蓝色的眼睛里从未流出过这么多眼泪。

拉莫斯听到自己的咒骂声，关于皮克粗糙的舌头，可怜的独角兽们，还有破伤风的种种猜测，然后他就在一片熊藉和无边的疼痛中睡着了。

皮克想不通自己是不是真的就能留在拉莫斯身边了，或许他已经达成愿望了，或许他即将达成愿望——在拉莫斯的小墓碑边上，永永远远地陪伴他。

黑熊悲伤地舔走拉莫斯手里最后一颗莓果。

病床上发出嘶哑的咳嗽声——好像是有人刚把炉灰从喉咙里清出来。

时间像是过了一个世纪那么久。

拉莫斯环顾四周，房间被窗外的阳光充斥着，空气里是双氧水和小雏菊的清香味道；床头柜子上摆着一瓶小花，环境看起来更像是一间病房，而不是死人该来的地方。

等到他终于发现那个坐在他床边不停喊他名字的陌生人时，他才觉得惊讶，这个人的眼睛太蓝了，是那种比天空的颜色还要熟悉的蓝色。

听着那个人霹雳吧啦地讲着话，突然觉得聒噪；他慢慢抬起手，捏住男人毛茸茸的下巴，扯起嘴角笑道：

“蠢熊，你可以进我的卧室了。”

但这次，不是以地毯的身份。

——Fin——

**Author's Note:**

> * 糖果： 彩虹糖（Skittles）


End file.
